Vampire-chan! Please Love Me!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Malam ini bulan purnama akan muncul, bersinar lebih terang daripada hari biasanya, dan hari ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi sang penguasa malam mencari mangsanya./"Huaa! Kau seram Neechan!"/"Kutraktir makanan yang kau mau, dan setelah itu akan kuantar pulang."/"Ehehe, Neechan manis kalau memerah seperti itu!"/Warning: Chibi Naru(7 thn) x Hinata RTN! RnR Minna! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire-chan! Please Love Me?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : A Little bit Romance, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Pair : Naru (chibi)umur 7 tahun x Hina(RTN)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC luar biasa, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Greeting with You~**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Malam ini bulan purnama akan muncul, bersinar lebih terang daripada hari biasanya, dan hari ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi sang penguasa malam mencari mangsanya. Mungkin bagi kalian ini terdengar aneh, tapi kuharap kalian percaya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pukul 07.00 p.m**

Suasana kota Konoha terlihat begitu ramai seperti biasa, orang-orang yang baru saja datang dari tempat mereka bekerja. Dengan tubuh yang terlihat kelelahan, dan masih banyak hal yang lainnya. Suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, lampu-lampu yang mulai menyala, dan tak lupa anjing-anjing yang entah kenapa banyak yang melolong hari ini.

Mengeluarkan suara-suara dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya, saling bersahutan tanpa henti.

Dan kini,

Sepasang manik Lavender tengah terduduk manis di sebuah atap gedung yang terlihat tinggi, merasakan terpaan angin yang membuat rambut indigo panjangnya meliuk-liuk, wajah cantiknya menengadah menatap bulan purnama yang sangat terang, kedua kakinya yang bergoyang perlahan mengikuti irama, seolah tidak takut sama sekali dengan ketinggian yang dihadapinya.

"Hah~ sudah bulan purnama lagi," desahnya cepat, seraya menundukan kembali wajahnya, melihat pemandangan kota di bawah, orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Suara tegukan, napas yang menderu membuatnya tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku haus~" ujarnya sekali lagi.

Ya, malam ini hari yang sangat ia nanti-nantikan, meskipun agak sedikit malas karena harus berburu di malam hari.

"..."

Berburu?

Apa maksudnya?

"Menjadi _vampire_ sangat merepotkan~"

_Vampire_?

Hinata Hyuga, gadis yang terlihat sangat menawan. Dengan rambut panjang kebanggaannya, baru saja mengatakan kalau dirinya seorang _vampire_.

"..."

Sudah kukatakan bukan, di dunia ini apa saja bisa terjadi, seorang _vampire_, segerombolan _werewolf _atau yang lainnya~

Dan inilah dia, taring yang perlahan terlihat mencuat dari dalam bibirnya, kulitnya yang pucat terkena sinar rembulan, sebuah seringaian di wajah cantiknya. Dan percayakah kalian kalau umurnya kini sudah hampir menginjak seratus tahun?

Hah~ kalau dalam umur manusia, dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang baru saja menginjak remaja, atau dengan kata lain umurnya barulah tujuh belas tahun. Tidak menua, dan tetap menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik. Dengan kata lain ia tidak bisa mati. Ya, selamanya terlihat seperti ini.

**[...]**

"Lebih baik aku cepat," ujar Hinata, seraya bangkit dari posisinya, gadis itu terlihat merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Leher dan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku, pikirannya kembali pada saat bertemu dengan _Tousan _dan _Kaasannya_, mereka mengingatkan dirinya kembali agar tidak terjerat oleh manusia yang ia temui, sama sekali tidak boleh.

Kedua kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk bergantian lantai keras di bawahnya, maniknya kembali terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya, hanya ada gedung-gedung. Dia harus bisa mencari tempat yang sepi, dan tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Selesai berburu, pulang dan beristhirahat." Dan dengan satu helaan napas, gadis itu mengambil aba-aba, sampai..

**Tep, **Ia melompat dengan santainya, dari gedung tadi ke gedung di depannya, turun perlahan, melompati tiang listrik, pepohonan, lampu jalan, Tidak ada yang melihatnya malam-malam seperti ini karena penerangan yang tidak terlalu bagus di atas sini, jadi dia bisa bersantai.

Langkah demi langkah, dan gedung demi gedung Hinata lewati, semoga saja hari ini dia bisa mendapatkan mangsa yang enak dan nikmat.

_Semoga saja~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam berlalu, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Ck, _Kuso_! Kenapa aku belum menemukan makanan yang enak!" Hinata berdecih kesal, kerutan amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Langkah kakinya semakin gencar melompat, mencari-cari mangsa yang cocok untuknya.

Dia itu punya selera sendiri, dan yang baru ia temui hari ini adalah orang yang tidak sesuai dengannya.

Maniknya melirik dan memilih orang-orang di bawah sana,

Satu ketemu,

"Arggh, terlalu berkeringat!"

Dua ketemu,

"Gendut!"

Tiga ketemu,

"Bau! Apa dia pernah mandi!" serunya tanpa sadar, saat melihat orang yang dengan asyiknya tertidur di sebuah tempat duduk dengan santainya malam-malam seperti ini.

Empat ketemu,

"Gyaaa! _Gyoza_!" makanan dengan bawang putih sebagai bahan pelengkap yang tak sengaja tercium di hidungnya mau tak mau membuatnya berteriak histeris dan langsung berlari menuju sebuah taman yang terlihat sepi di ujung sana.

Hah~ hari ini sepertinya bukan hari keberuntungannya.

**OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

**Taman~**

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata turun dari lompatannya, "Aku haus," desahnya terus menerus. Lampu taman yang tidak terlalu terang menyembunyikan kulit pucatnya, membuatnya lebih leluasa bergerak. Suasana di sana terlihat sepi karena hari sudah terlalu malam, dan mana mungkin ada yang berjalan-jalan di waktu seperti ini.

Benarkan?

"Apa aku pulang, dan minta bagian Neji_-nii_ saja?" ujarnya, mengingat kakak sepupunya yang kebetulan juga hari ini sedang berburu, mungkin dia bisa minta sedikit darah. Satu tegukan, dua tegukan?

"..."

Lama berpikir, sampai akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin itu lebih baik," ya, lebih baik ia pulang, mengatakan alasan singkat pada kedua orangtuanya dan dia bisa beristhirahat tenang hari i-

"Hiks, hiks,"

Ni?

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu?" tak sengaja telinganya yang tergolong hampir sejajar dengan pendengaran kelelawar menangkap sebuah isakan.

Isakan tangis.

"Hiks, hiks, huaa-"

Suara itu lagi, semakin keras, dan kencang.

"Aku tidak salah dengar," mencari sumber suara dan dengan tetap menjaga dirinya. Hinata tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, segera bersiul.

"Suittt!~!" suara siulan yang terdengar nyaring,

"..."

Beberapa detik menunggu.

**Kpak, Kpak**, suara kepakan sayap terdengar. Bayangan-bayangan sesuatu berwarna hitam perlahan mendekatinya, sampai semakin mendekat dan memperlihatkan bayangan hitam itu dengan jelas.

Segerombol kelelawar mendatanginya.

**Citt, Kpak, Kpak, Citt,** suara kelelawar itu sedikit berisik, berterbangan mengitari Hinata.

"Kalian lihat keadaan, dan pastikan siapa yang menangis di dekat taman ini. Paham?"

Seakan paham degan perintahnya, gerombolan kelelawar itu langsung saja berterbangan pergi. Mengintai seluruh taman, dan Hinata hanya bisa menunggu.

**OoOoOoooOoOOoOoOoO**

Bersidekap di depan dada, Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah tiang listrik dekat taman. Menunggu hasil pemeriksaan anak buahnya (para kelelawar)

**Kpak, Kpak,** kembali ia mendengar suara kepakan sayap, sampai..

"Sudah kalian temukan?" tanyanya cepat, dia sudah terlalu kehausan menunggu.

Dan entah dengan bahasa isyarat yang hanya bisa di mengerti oleh dirinya dan bangsa vampire lainnya. Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Seorang anak kecil? Sendirian? Malam-malam seperti ini?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Sampai pada _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan,_ sepertinya malam ini aku akan pulang terlambat."

Seolah mengerti maksud _masternya_, para kelelawar itu mengeluarkan suara mereka bersamaan sampai akhirnya segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri lagi.

**[...]**

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memastikan sendiri," ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, mengangkat bahunya sekilas, dan perlahan ia berjalan santai memasuki kawasan taman lebih dalam lagi.

**[...]**

Wahana permainan untuk anak kecil, perosotan, rumah-rumah kecil, menarik perhatian Hinata, masih setengah mendengus kesal karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, gadis itu berjalan mencari ke arah sumber suara yang semakin mengeras di telinganya.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks,"

Isakan itu lagi

"Hah, berisik." Berjalan menelusuri wahana permainan di sana, sampai akhirnya gadis itu berhenti tepat saat ia melihat permainan ayunan.

Berderit, bergerak ke depan dan belakang dengan pelan. Alisnya mengernyit bingung,

"Bocah kecil?" gumamnya, tampak seorang anak kecil dengan rambut yang terlihat mencolok tengah bermain ayunan di sana, masih setia dengan isakan di bibirnya, ia terus menerus memaikan ayunan itu.

"..."

Sendiri.

"Kenapa bocah kecil itu bisa ada di sana malam-malam seperti ini?" ujarnya kembali.

"..."

"..." Lama ia melihat pemuda kecil pirang itu,

"Kenapa aku harus mengurusinya, bukan urusanku dia mau diculik, atau mungkin menjadi mangsa kerabat-kerabatku yang lain~" Hinata mengangkat bahunya untuk yang kedua kali. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, berjalan pergi untuk mencari mangsanya.

Anak kecil, bukan mangsa yang ia cari-cari.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, _Kaasan, Tousan_, hiks, hiks,"

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara tangis itu makin keras.

"..."

"Ya..yah, menangislah bocah. Dan makin banyak vampire lain yang mengetahui keberadaanmu." Ucapnya cepat. Dan kembali berjalan,

"_Kaasan, Tousan_, Naru..hiks..hiks, gelap, takut..hiks..hiks,"

"..."

"Biar sa-"

"Huaa, _Kaasan, Tousan_, hiks, hiks,"

Oke, Hinata makin tidak tahan mendengar suara tangis itu lagi. Meskipun sifatnya tergolong kasar dan blak-blakan, tapi tetap saja dia seorang perempuan yang tidak suka melihat anak kecil menangis!

Dan dengan satu langkah berbalik, "Arghh! Baik, baik kau menang Bocah. Menangislah karena sekarang aku akan menghampirimu!" gadis indigo itu segera berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebarnya, dan menghampiri anak kecil yang masih menangis di ayunan sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks, hiks, takut..takut.._Kaasan, Tou_-"

**Bletak!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat cepat di kepalanya, membuat pemuda kecil yang menangis tadi tanpa sadar meringis kecil.

"_I..ittai_!" Ia langsung saja membalikan tubuhnya, memandang orang yang sudah seenaknya memukul kepalanya.

"Si..siapa yang memu-" tapi suaranya langsung terhenti saat,

"Oi, Bocah cengeng! Menangis malam-malam di sini, kau ingin mati ya!" seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo terlihat berdiri di belakangnya, dengan tangan yang berkacak di pinggangnya dan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"..."

"Apa?"

Hah? Mati? Kenapa harus mati? Pikirannya makin bingung, dan tanpa ia sadari isakannya tadi menghilang sesaat saking kagetnya.

**OoOoOOooOooOoOoOoO**

Masih setengah kesal, "Oi, jawab bocah!" Hinata dengan suara khasnya berteriak pada anak kecil di hadapannya.

"A..apa? Siapa kau _Neechan_!" seru anak kecil itu tak kalah keras.

'Lho, bukannya tadi dia sedang menangis?' batin Hinata bingung. Tapi cepat-cepat ia mengubah raut wajahnya kembali.

"Huh! Isakanmu itu membuat telingaku sakit bocah, sudah sana pulang ke rumahmu!"

Anak kecil yang tadinya masih duduk manis di ayunan, perlahan bangkit. Tangan kecilnya menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya tiba-tiba, sampai akhirnya ia mengadahkan wajah, menghadap wajah Hinata.

"Aku bukan bocah! Aku punya nama," setengah mengembungkan pipinya, pemuda kecil itu berhenti menangis lagi. Dan kini jari telunjuknya sudah tertuding padanya,

"..."

**Kritt,** urat-urat kemarahan perlahan muncul di kening Hinata, sudah bagus ia menghampiri anak kecil ini. Dan sekarang dia berteriak dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk padanya.

Sangat tidak sopan!

"Bocah,"

"Apa! _Neechan_ ini siapa sih, seenaknya saja memukul kepalaku, tadi itu aku sedang menangis tahu!" suara cempreng pemuda kecil itu semakin membuat kemarahannya naik.

"Tidak punya sopan santun," dan dengan gerakan yang cepat,

**Bletak!** Pukulan ringan kembali ia daratkan.

"_Ittai!_!" anak kecil itu meringis keras,

"Makanya jangan nakal!"

Memegang kepalanya yang terasa perih, tanpa sadar anak kecil itu mengerang sampai tanpa aba-aba lagi,

"Hik, hiks, Huaaa! Sakit!" Ia menangis lagi.

"..."

"..."

Lho?! Lho?! Ini bukan salahnya kan?! Bukan salahnya! Manusia itu merepotkan sekali!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Mushi buat cerita lagi Minnaa! #digaplok# Oke, oke, Mushi tahu banyak fic yang belum kelar, tapi ini cerita sebenernya udah nongkrong di komputer pas berbulan-bulan belajar buat fic (udah lama banget). Nggak sengaja ketemu, dan ehh Mushi jadi pingin publish. Ini cerita Cuma dua Shot aja kok, dan udah kelar semua.

Jadi kalau ada yang mau minta lanjutin plus banyak yang riview #plak, maunya broo#bercanda# Mushi bakal apdet cepet! XD cerita fantasy saat Mushi masih tergila-gila sama Hinata RTN, dia keren banget entah kenapa #apaan coba# XD

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire-chan! Please Love Me?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : A Little bit Romance and Humor, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Pair : Naru (chibi)umur 7 tahun x Hina(RTN)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC luar biasa, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Can We Meet Again?**

* * *

**OoOooooOoOoOoOoO**

Telinganya terasa bising saat mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil pirang di depannya sekarang, antara kesal dan panik. Dia kan hanya memukul pelan kepalanya, pelan kok tidak keras. Iya, kan?!

"Huaa, _Kaasan, Tousan_!" suara itu makin keras, Hinata reflek menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"O..oi, bocah, jangan mena-"

"Huaa! Kau seram _Neechan_!" seru anak kecil itu lagi.

Hinata makin merasa bersalah, selama seratus tahun hidupnya, belum pernah ia bertemu dengan anak kecil rewel seperti ini. Tidak tenang, dan suka menangis. Jadi dia mana tahu harus melakukan apa?!

**Srott!** Gadis itu sontak mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar suara tadi, maniknya menatap bocah kecil di sana.

"Hiks, hiks," tangan tannya mengelap ingus di hidungnya, dan tak jarang mengusapnya pada baju. Haruskah ia meninggalkan anak kecil ini sekarang?

"..."

**Srott,** suara ingus kembali terdengar.

"..."

Hah, baiklah dia kalah lagi. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Memutar bola matanya malas, dan tangan yang satunya lagi mencari-cari sebuah sapu tangan di kantong bajunya.

Semoga saja ada.

"Mana dia,"

"..."

Tidak ketemu, Oh sial. Lalu sekarang dia harus apa?!

"Hiks, hiks," **Sroot, **

Haruskah?

"_Kaasan, Tousan_.."

Hinata tidak tahan lagi, tanpa aba-aba dan masih ada sedikit rasa enggan, gadis itu perlahan mulai mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kecil di depannya, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas hidung memerah menahan ingus pada bocah itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi." ujarnya cepat.

Anak kecil itu menggeleng, Hinata makin bingung.

"Oi, bocah. Suara tangisanmu itu berisik kau tahu. Jadi berhenti menangis."

"Hik, hiks, hiks, Ja..jangan memanggilku bocah, aku punya nama!" lagi-lagi gerutuan yang sama keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sedikit menghela napas, "Hah, baik, baik, siapa namamu?" tanyanya singkat.

Masih mengelap ingus di tangannya, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, hiks, hiks,,"

"Naruto? Aku tanya langsung saja. Kenapa kau ada di sini malam-malam seperti ini?" Jujur saja melihat air mata dan ingus yang belepotan di wajah anak kecil bernama Naruto, membuat nafsu makannya hilang sekejap.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

Terpaksa.

"Beritahu aku dimana rumahmu, akan kuantar."

"..." masih diam.

"Oi, bocah!"

"Tidak mau..tidak mau, Naru tidak mau pulang!"

Teriakan kecil Naruto sukses membuat Hinata membelalakan maniknya sesaat, "Apa? Lalu kau mau di sini semalaman? Jangan bercanda,"

**Grep,** tanpa ia ketahui. Pemuda kecil itu perlahan mendekat ke arahnya, tangan tannya menggenggam erat jemarinya. "Naru tidak mau pulang, hiks, hiks.." masih dengan isakannya, ia menggeleng pelan.

Bersama anak ini, lama-lama dia bisa gila. Labil sekali sifatnya, tadi berteriak keras, berani, sekarang menangis, manja, dan berubah menjadi keras kepala. Hah, seperti inikah manusia?

"..."

"Pulang."

"Tidak mau."

"Kutinggal kau disini."

"Bi..biar saja!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Hiks, hiks, _Tousan, Kaasan_."

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, lalu kenapa dari tadi terus saja memanggil nama orangtuamu."

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Tidak bisa menjawab?" ya, pertanyaannya tadi ia anggap telak. Anak kecil di hadapannya ini pasti tidak bisa menjawab. Diam dan menurut pada perkataannya.

"Itu,"

"Apa?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku memanggil _Kaasan dan Tousan_!"

"..."

Lho?

Anak kecil ini pintar mengelak. "Terserah apa katamu bocah, sudah bagus aku mau mengantarkanmu pulang. Jadi sekarang aku tidak mau tahu lagi, sudah aku mau pergi." Perlahan, Hinata berbalik, dan berniat pergi dari sana. Meladeni anak kecil ini sama saja menguras semua emosinya.

Tapi saat ia hendak berjalan,

**Sret, **tangan kecil itu masih memerangkap jemarinya erat, seolah tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. Ingin sekali ia menepuk keningnya kuat-kuat, 'Ini anak maunya apa sih!'

"_Neechan, _tega meninggalkan aku disini?"

Manik Saphire itu tiba-tiba saja membulat, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Anak kecil ini pintar sekali berakting.

Tapi hal itu tidak mempan untuknya, "Iya, aku tega. Kau keras kepala, jadi apa urusannya denganku." Jawabnya cepat.

Sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, dan kembali, "Hi..hiks, hiks, _Neechan_ jahat!" menangis. Cengeng sekali anak kecil ini.

"Oi, jangan menangis, berapa banyak air mata yang kau buang sia-sia!"

"_Neechan_ jahat!"

_Kami-sama,_ kenapa dia harus menjadi pemeran _antagonist_ disini! Untung saja anak kecil ini bukan seleranya, kalau iya, sudah ia minum habis darahnya itu.

Tak tahan dengan suara tangisan Naruto, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas panjang, berbalik lagi. Menepuk puncak kepala Naruto sesaat, sampai..

"Kutraktir makanan yang kau mau, dan setelah itu akan kuantar pulang." Ucapnya singkat padat dan entah jelas atau tidak di telinga Naruto. Tapi begitu mendengar kata traktir, dan makanan.

Tangisannya berubah menjadi, "Benar! Wuaah, kedai ramen, kedai ramen, traktir aku ramen _Neechan_!" pandangan _blink-blink_ dan teriakan keras, ini anak benar-benar menangis apa tidak tadi? Hinata jadi bingung.

Untung saja kedua orangtuanya memberikan sedikit uang, biar jadi _Vampire_ juga. Keluarganya itu termasuk kalangan atas dalam golongan, dan mudah saja membuat mereka mendapatkan uang yang di buat manusia.

"Terserahmu."

"Hore! Sini, sini _Neechan_!" anak kecil itu kembali menarik tangannya, berjalan keluar dari taman. Dan entah kemana ia akan di bawa, tapi yang pasti tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau dirinya saat ini tengah bersama dengan seorang manusia cilik. Bisa-bisa semua keluarganya marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Disini, disini!" masih setia menggenggam tangannya, Naruto menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam kedai yang hanya tertutupi oleh tirai. Klasik dan sederhana. Sebelumnya Hinata memang pernah mendengar makanan bernama ramen, tapi merasakan dan melihat langsung ia tidak pernah.

**Sret,** tirai ia singkap, aroma masakan tercium. Senyuman, tempat duduk yang sederhana langsung disuguhkan padanya.

"_Ojisan_! Naru beli ramen dua!" suara cempreng Naruto, membuat pemilik kedai itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Naruto, kenapa belum pulang? Sudah malam seperti ini." tanya pemilik kedai itu.

"Biar saja, _Tousan _dan _Kaasan_ tidak akan peduli!" pemuda kecil itu segera duduk di sebuah kursi yang di sediakan di sana.

"_Neechan_ juga kesini!" serunya lagi, seraya menarik tangan Hinata agar duduk di sampingnya.

Melihat kedatangan orang baru di kedainya, paman di hadapan Hinata langsung ikut tersenyum, "Siapa yang kau ajak Naruto? Temanmu, atau-"

"Ehehe, rahasia _Ojisan_!" dengan cengiran khasnya, sukses membuat paman itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Nona manis, kuharap kau bisa tahan dengan anak ini. Ya, dia memang sedikit _hiperaktive_~"

'Sangat _hiperaktive_, catat!' Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tidak jelas, dan mengangguk paham.

"I..iya,"

"_Ojisan_ aku pesan ramen jumbo seperti biasa ya!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, lalu menatap ke arah Hinata lagi. "_Neechan_, pesan apa?"

"Kau saja yang makan, aku tunggu." Mana mungkin dia mau makan makanan manusia yang tidak ia tahu. Jadi daripada mencoba yang aneh-aneh lebih baik diam saja.

"Hee, tapi ramen di sini enak lho!"

"Tidak bocah."

"Ugh, namaku Naruto bukan bocah!"

"Terserah."

"Sudah, sudah, Naruto kalau _Neechanmu _tidak mau makan. Jangan di paksa, ini pesananmu. Ramen jumbo dengan toping bawang goreng yang banyak!" semangkuk ramen langsung tersedia di hadapan Naruto. Anak kecil itu jadi melupakan kekesalannya dan berteriak keras.

"Howaa, ramen! _Ittadakimasu_!" membelah sumpit menjadi dua, tanpa aba-aba lagi ia menyantap mie ramen itu dengan lahap.

"..."

Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata.

"..."

Gadis itu membeku sesaat, mendengar kata 'bawang goreng' wajahnya memucat. Aroma bawang itu menusuk hidungnya.

'Bawang goreng, dia bilang-'

'Bawang goreng-' pikirannya terus melayang-layang, sampai akhirnya..

"..."

**Grak,** gadis itu berdiri cepat, membuat Naruto yang sedang enak-enaknya makan jadi mengadahkan wajahnya menatap _Neechan _di sampingnya.

"Kenapa _Neechan_?" tanyanya polos.

"Pe..permisi, lebih baik aku diam di luar saja. Kau selesaikan makanmu bocah. Akan kutunggu di sana." Hinata menunjuk ke luar tirai, dan berjalan cepat keluar dari sana, sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

"..."

"..."

"_Neechanmu_ itu kenapa Naruto?"

Mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, "Tidak tahu, _Jisan_."

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

**Di Luar~**

Terengah-engah, Hinata keluar dari kedai itu. Sial kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau pesanan yang diminta oleh Naruto itu ramen plus bawang goreng yang banyak. Itu bisa membunuhnya!

"..."

Oke, itu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja melihat makanan itu membuat perutnya sudah terasa mual.

"Sial, kenapa hari ini aku tidak beruntung sama sekali!" serunya kesal, seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat kedai. Mengadahkan wajahnya memandang bulan purnama yang masih bersinar di atas sana.

"Aku haus," desahnya kembali.

Lebih baik ia menunggu di sini daripada tersiksa di dalam. Lagipula kenapa gadis ini peduli sekali dengan anak kecil yang baru di temuinya tadi?

Simple saja,

Tangisan anak kecil cocok membuat hatinya luluh, tapi hanya sedikit lho!

"Hah, bocah kuharap kau bisa makan cepat di sana, dan aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang sekilat mungkin." Ujarnya entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit menunggu, masih dengan posisi menyender di dekat tembok dan wajahnya yang menunduk pelan.

"_Neechan_!" suara teriakan Naruto, membuat gadis indigo itu enggan mengadahkan wajahnya. Sudah selesaikah dia makan?

"Kau sudah sele-" perkataan terhenti seketika, saat melihat..

"Ehehe, aku membawakan ini lho _Neechan_!" pemuda kecil itu berlari menghampirinya, dengan membawa semangkuk ramen di tangan kanannya dan sebuah sumpit di tangan kirinya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman tanpa dosa yang membuat Hinata mengeluarkan tatapan horornya dalam sekejap.

'Dia mau membunuhku!'

"Tadi _Ojisan _bilang, _Neechan _pasti lapar menungguku makan. Nah, karena Naru sudah selesai sekarang giliran _Neechan_! Ini!" seru Naruto kembali, seraya menyodorkan semangkuk ramen itu padanya.

"Bo..bocah, sudah kubilang tidak usah. Sana, kau saja yang makan!" seru Hinata lebih keras, tangannya kini sudah bergerak mengusir Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kedai itu lagi, dan tangannya yang satunya masih setia menutup hidungnya.

Masih tidak mau mengalah, "Hee, ini ramen baru kok. Coba saja, ini!"

Manik Lavender itu menatap ramen di hadapannya, mencari-cari bawang yang sangat ia benci itu, dan ternyata..

"..." tidak ada, yang ada hanya toping telur rebus dan daging iris.

Tapi tetap saja, "Tidak usah bocah."

"Ayolah makan _Neechan_, kujamin _Neechan_ tidak akan menyesal!" tiba-tiba saja tangan kecil itu menarik tangannya. Membuat Hinata yang tidak siap langsung saja menunduk kaget, wajahnya pun kembali bersejajar dengan wajah anak kecil di depannya.

"Bocah."

Seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata, tangan Naruto dengan cekatan menyumpit ramen di tangan kanannya. Meniup-niupnya sebentar, sampai..

"_Neechan_, ayo bilang aaa~"

Hampir saja dia tersedak, ini anak kecil kenapa tingkahnya seperti mau menyuapi kekasihnya saja, sampai bilang aaa segala.

"Tidak usah, bo-"

"Aa,"

Dia hanya perlu memakan ramen yang di sodorkan padanya ini kan? 'Baik, aku mulai lelah~' dengan enggan gadis itu membuka bibirnya, dan..

"Pintar~" ucap pemuda kecil itu senang.

**Slurp,** rasa ramen yang disuapi Naruto perlahan meresap dalam mulutnya, tanpa sadar ia mengunyah makanan itu. Maniknya berputar, mengecap rasa di sana.

'...'

"Bagaimana _Neechan,_ enak kan~" senyum jahil dapat ia lihat di wajah anak kecil itu. Membuat pipinya memerah sekilas.

"Ti..tidak buruk." Kenapa suaranya jadi gugup seperti ini di depan anak kecil?!

"Ehehe, kalau begitu ayo coba lagi!" Naruto lagi-lagi menyuapinya, dan entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak menolak, bibirnya dengan senang hati menerima ramen itu.

**[...]**

Yah, benar-benar tak ia sangka, makanan dalam mangkuk itu bisa dihabiskannya. Dengan Naruto yang dengan senang hati menyuapinya, padahal tidak ada yang minta.

"Ahaha, ramennya habis lho, _Neechan_~" seru pemuda kecil itu lagi, seraya memperlihatkan mangkuk kosong di tangannya yang hanya tertinggal kuahnya saja.

"Ya..ya, kau yang memaksaku bocah!" inilah sifatnya yang tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu. _Tsundere_!

Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Naruto, melihat wajah memerah kakak di depannya, entah kenapa gambaran pikiran yang tadi menganggap kakak ini galak langsung menghilang. Sekarang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ehehe, _Neechan_ manis kalau memerah seperti itu!" ujarnya tanpa sadar.

"Bocah, jangan memanggilku manis!"

"Ahaha, baik, baik! _Neechan_ janji kan mau mentraktirku, jadi bayarin ya~"

Oke, satu detik kemudian wajah memerah Hinata hilang dalam sekejap. Hah, untuk apa dia memerah berhadapan dengan anak kecil ini. Mana mungkin~

Gadis itu kembali berdiri, "Baiklah." Dan sebelum sempat bangun dari posisinya,

"Ah, tunggu _Neechan,_ jangan berdiri dulu!" seruan Naruto kembali membuat gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?"

"Menunduk lagi." ujarnya singkat, dan Hinata saking lelahnya ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan anak kecil itu.

"Hah, ada apa?"

Naruto tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah pipi tannya, dan tangan mungilnya tanpa aba-aba, "Ada kuah ramen yang menempel, _Neechan_. Sayang kalau di biarkan~" pemuda kecil itu mendekati Hinata, sampai akhirnya..

**Slurp,** menjilat lembut sudut bibirnya polos tanpa permisi, Hinata masih terpaku dan otaknya seakan-akan berhenti berjalan. Selesai membersihkan noda di sudut bibir kakak perempuan di hadapannya, Naruto segera menjauhkan diri.

"Nah, sudah bersih!"

Sedangkan Hinata..

"..."

'Barusan dia menjilatku? Menjilatku dengan lidahnya?! Anak ini...'

**Blush,** wajah pucatnya memerah tanpa sadar, entah karena kesal atau apa, tapi yang pasti setelah otaknya kembali berjalan. Secepat mungkin Hinata berdiri, memegang wajahnya yang baru saja dijilat oleh Naruto, sambil tak lupa..

**Bletak!** Memukul pelan kepala bocah pirang itu.

"_I..ittaai! Neechan_ kenapa memukulku!"

"Bo..bocah! Jangan menjilati wajahku seenaknya!" gadis itu berteriak cepat, dan berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai untuk membayar ramen. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terheran-heran dengan sifatnya yang ababil.

Hah~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mampir lagi kesini ya!" suara paman di kedai itu membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengeluarkan senyuman palsu.

"Iya, _Arigatou Ojisan_,"

Urusannya sekarang sudah beres, tinggal mengantarkan Naruto pulang.

**OoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Berjalan keluar, Hinata melihat Naruto yang masih menyender di tembok sambil sesekali bersiul pelan.

Gadis itu segera menghampiriya, "Bocah, kau sudah selesaikan. Ayo pulang, sudah pukul sembilan malam."

Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, kedua orangtua Naruto pasti cemas mencari putranya.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto tanpa sadar menunduk pelan. Seolah-olah tubuhnya mengatakan tidak mau pulang. Memangnya ini anak masalahnya apa sih? Sampai-sampai tidak mau pulang.

"..."

Hah, ia menghela napas lagi. "Sekali lagi kutanya, sebenarnya ada masalah apa kau sampai tidak mau pulang ke rumah?" tanya Hinata mencoba sabar.

"A..aku,"

"Ya?"

"_Kaasan_, dan _Tousan_ selalu saja sibuk, ti..tidak pernah mau ada di rumah untuk Naru. Jadi..jadi lebih baik Naru pergi aja, mereka pasti tidak akan tahu kalau Naru Hilang di rumah. Berdua bersama Tsunade_-basan_, itu tidak cukup, hiks, hiks.."

Oh, dia mulai menangis lagi. Sepertinya gadis ini salah menanyakan masalah Naruto tadi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"..."

Memikirkan sebuah ide, sampai-sampai...

"..."

'Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, toh dia juga masih kecil~'

"Bocah, kuajak kau berkeliling kota hari ini. Setelah itu kau harus pulang, mengerti?"

Manik Saphire yang berkaca-kaca itu, menatapnya tak percaya, "Berkeliling kota, ta...tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Hinata bersiul sesaat, sampai gadis itu tersenyum kecil, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya mau tak mau memerah. Yah, ia akui kalau kakak perempuan di depannya ini cantik sekali.

"Tenang saja," gadis itu tanpa aba-aba menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, membuat si empunya terkaget-kaget.

"_Neechan_, kenapa menggendongku?!"

Tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan bocah pirang di pelukannya, gadis itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat tadi, "_Nee,_ bocah, menurut bayanganmu _Vampire _itu seperti apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"_Vampire_?"

"Ya? Kau tahu kan mereka itu siapa?"

Memikirkan perkataan kakak indigo itu, ia mengangguk pelan, "Um, aku pernah membacanya di buku dongeng! Menurutku mereka itu keren!" serunya cepat.

"Keren?"

"Iya! Mereka itu bukan memakan makanan seperti manusia biasa, tapi darah!"

"Kau tidak takut?"

Naruto menggeleng kencang, "Tidak sama sekali! Terus, terus, katanya mereka itu tidak bisa mati lho! Lalu bisa terbang kemana pun, kelemahan mereka itu bawang putih, suka keluar malam-malam, dan.." pemuda kecil itu kembali berpikir..

Hampir saja Hinata tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Naruto, "Lalu apalagi bocah?"

"Um, mereka itu..emmm! Ah, mereka bisa berubah jadi kelelawar!" serunya kencang.

"..."

'Berubah jadi kelelawar?'

Oke, dia tak sanggup lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya tersungging kecil, dan lama kelamaan terdengar kikikan geli, "Ahaha, bocah! Dari mana kau tahu kalau _Vampire_ itu bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar?!"

"Eh! Di buku dongeng, terus _Kaasan_ sama _Tousan_ juga sering cerita seperti itu~" jawabnya polos.

"Kalau misalnya kau bertemu dengan _Vampire,_ apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Pandangan Saphire itu makin berbinar-binar, "Wuaah! Naru mau foto sama mereka, terus mau jadi teman mereka, supaya bisa di ajak jalan-jalan saat malam hari!" ujarnya antusias, tak tahukah kalau salah satu _Vampire_ kini sudah memeluknya sambil terkikik geli.

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaa!"

"..."

Mungkin tidak apa-apa memberi tahu bocah kecil ini, gadis indigo itu menghela napasnya pendek, sampai..

"_Well_, kalau kukatakan aku itu _Vampire _bagaimana bocah?"

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Bo-"

"Keren! _Neechan _benar-benar _Vampire_?!" pemuda kecil itu menatapnya kagum. Dan langsung percaya begitu saja dengan ucapannya.

"Kau percaya?"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Entah kenapa Naru tidak merasa _Neechan _bohong."

Hah~ betapa polosnya anak kecil ini.

"Kalau begitu selamat, kaulah manusia yang pertama kali kuberitahu."

"Huoo! _Neechan Vampire_! Keren!" Naruto berseru keras.

"Jadi setelah aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan malam, kau mau pulang kan?"

"Mau, mau!"

"Bagus,"

Hinata langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, gadis itu memandang bulan yang semakin tinggi. "Bersiap-siaplah bocah~" dan setelah mengatakan itu..

"Eh? Siap-siap a-" perkataan Naruto terhenti saat, melihat kakak perempuan yang memeluknya ini tiba-tiba saja melompat ke atap rumah di hadapannya dengan mudah.

"Whooaa!" dan ia sukses berteriak girang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam menerpa seluruh tubuh Hinata, gadis itu masih melompat dengan santai, masih tetap memeluk bocah pirang yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya berteriak girang.

"_Neechan_, lihat, lihat! Itu kan rumahnya Sakura-chan, ah itu rumahnya _Teme!_!" serunya terus menerus.

"Ya, ya~"

Malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Naruto, berjalan-jalan sambil lompat-lompatan di atas gedung ataupun pepohonan membuatnya tidak ingin hari ini cepat selesai. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai angin yang menerpa wajahnya, tapi..

"Bocah, kalau kau terus seperti itu besok aku yakin kau akan sakit." Tanpa aba-aba kakak yang tidak ia tahu namanya itu membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Menghindari wajahnya yang menerpa angin. Yah, Naruto yakin sekali ia bisa mendengar gumaman pelan dari kakak _Vampire_ yang memeluknya sekarang ini.

Sedangkan Hinata, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba saja sifatnya jadi lembut seperti tadi, arghh, dia bingung!

Tanpa ia sadari, pandangan anak kecil yang tadinya asyik memandang pemandangan kota dari atas kini terpaku padanya. Manik Saphire itu terus memandangnya, sampai akhirnya ia merasa ada yang menatapnya sejak tadi, membuat Hinata langsung menoleh pada Naruto.

**Jii~** ya, bocah itu masih memandangnya.

"Bocah, jangan memandangku seperti itu, sana pandang kota di bawah saja!" perintahnya cepat.

Tapi seolah tidak mendengar, "Oh, iya sejak tadi Naru belum tahu siapa nama _Neechan_?" tanyanya polos.

"..." sedikit terdiam, membuat Naruto makin penasaran.

"Nama _Neechan_ siapa?"

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, ia tidak boleh melibatkan bocah ini lebih jauh lagi. "Kau tidak perlu tahu," Jawabnya singkat.

"Buuu, kasi tahu aku!"

"Hanya itu yang tidak bisa kuberitahu, bocah. Jadi sekarang diamlah, dan katakan di mana rumahmu?" ujar Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh, _Neechan _menyuruhku diam, jadi tidak akan kuberitahu!"

"..."

Astaga, _Kami-sama _ingin sekali ia membuang anak kecil rewel ini di bawah sekarang juga.

**oOOOooOoOoOOoOoOooOo**

"Bocah, kau sudah berjanji padaku. Tepatilah!"

"Ugh, kasi tahu nama _Neechan_ dulu, baru aku kasi tahu balik~"

"Arggh, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa!"

"Kalau begitu aku panggil, _Vampire-chan _boleh?"

**Krik, **

Ini anak imajinasinya pendek banget ya.

"Hah, terserah~" ya, daripada Naruto tahu namanya yang sebenarnya, lebih baik pemuda kecil ini memanggilnya seperti itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?" tanya gadis itu untuk yang keseribu kali. Naruto yang mendengarnya seperti berpura-pura kalau lupa dengan jalan rumahnya sendiri.

"Um, dimana ya~"

"Bocah, kujatuhkan juga kau disini!" amarahnya kembali memuncak, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Dan sebelum ia sempat melontarkan seruannya kembali,

**Pluk,** tangan kecil Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah mendarat di pipinya. Pemuda kecil itu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, tidak takut lagi melihatnya marah.

"Wajah _Vampire-chan_ jangan ditekuk seperti itu dong, kan jadi hilang cantiknya~" ujarnya singkat.

Sebenarnya anak ini pintar sekali menggoda perempuan, ia yakin kalau sudah besar nanti Naruto pasti bakalan jadi bocah _playboy_.

"Bocah-" kembali suaranya terpotong saat melihat tangan tan itu tanpa aba-aba menarik wajahnya mendekatinya, reflek membuat Hinata setengah terkejut dan detik berikutnya juga..

**Cup,** ciuman lembut Naruto berikan pada pipi kenyalnya. Ciuman yang berbeda dari sekedar jilatan tadi.

"..." Masih membeku,

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya, dan masih mengeluarkan cengiran jahil andalannya, "_Arigatou nee, Vampire-chan._ Sudah menemukanku di taman, mengajakku ke kedai ramen, dan mau mengajakku jalan-jalan seperti ini. Naru senang sekali!"

"Bo..bocah, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" suaranya masih terdengar bergetar. Sedangkan Naruto,

"..." anak kecil itu memiringkan wajahnya sekilas, dan langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Itu ciuman terima kasih! Khusus dari Naru, _Nee, nee, Vampire-chan_!" Hinata _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Apa,"

"Mau nggak jadi calon istri Naru nanti?"

Oke, tadi dia hampir saja menabrak tiang listrik di hadapannya kalau tak cepat tanggap dan menghindar. Kenapa anak kecil ini gampang sekali melamarnya! Seperti membeli makanan saja!

"Bocah, kau masih kecil tapi pikiranmu sudah jauh sekali."

"Biar saja, kata _Tousan_ lebih cepat lebih baik. Begitu~"

Oh, sepertinya dia salah mengira. "Tidak bisa." Ia dengan cepat menolak permintaan Naruto, membuat anak kecil di sana merengut tak terima.

"Eh! Kenapa?! Naru sekarang suka sama _Vampire-chan_,"

Kecil-kecil sudah bisa main suka-sukaan, nanti juga pasti lupa, "Hah, Bocah umurmu ini masih kecil, jauh dengan umurku."

"Memang umur _Vampire-chan_ berapa?"

"Seratus tahun." Hinata yakin kalau Naruto pasti kaget minta ampun.

"..."

"..."

"Terus apa hubungannya? Naru tidak peduli."

"..."

'Oh, nak ingin sekali aku punya calon suami sepertimu, baik, dan pengertian, tapi maaf saja umurmu masih terlalu muda buatku~' batin Hinata kecil.

"Tidak bisa."

"Ugh, Kenapa, kenapa?!"

Kenapa anak ini jadi semakin rewel?! Hah, kepalanya jadi pusing. Sudah tidak dapat mangsa hari ini, malah bertemu dengan dia.

"Rahasia."

"Eh!"

Melihat wajah Naruto yang terihat kecewa, sangat imut. Hah, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas panjang. Anak ini bisa saja menjadi pemuda yang tampan nantinya, dia akan terus bertambah umur dan dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"..."

Hinata akan tetap menjadi seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun, dengan wajah yang tak akan menua. Ia jadi ingin melihat reaksi anak kecil ini saat melihatnya nanti. Gadis ini yakin sekali kalau Naruto pasti kaget dan menjauhinya, Haha~

Selain hal itu,

"Bocah, carilah orang yang bisa menemanimu sampai tua nanti. Yang cocok untukmu, mengerti?"

Melamar dirinya sama dengan mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kaumnya. Bangsa Vampire, mana mungkin ia tega mengajak pemuda imut ini untuk masuk ke dalam bangsanya, menjadi awet muda dan selamanya diam di dunia ini.

Selain itu, Pemuda kecil ini juga harus melewati banyak tantangan, dia harus bisa membuat Hinata mencintainya, Menukarkan darah bersama, melepas kehidupan manusianya, tidak boleh bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi, dan yang terakhir..

Harus berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya, sang ketua _Vampire_ bangsawan keluarga Hyuga.

Merepotkan bukan?

"..."

Yah, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan _Vampire _perempuan yang memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu rumahmu?" Hinata melihat sebuah rumah dengan _design _yang sangat modern dari atas sana. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk kecil,

"Oke, sekarang kita turun." Masih melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, sampai di kiranya aman. Hinata tetap memeluk Naruto, gadis itu segera melompat turun dari tiang listrik yang kebetulan di dekat sana.

**Tep,** mendarat mulus.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ia segera menurunkan Naruto dari dalam gendongannya, tapi..

**Grep,** tangan tan itu masih memegang keras bajunya, seolah tidak mau lepas. "Naru tidak ingin pulang."

Oh, dia masih keras kepala.

"Bocah, aku sudah menuruti semua kemauanmu jadi sekarang masuklah ke dalam rumah." Perintahnya, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto pada bajunya.

Bocah kecil itu menggeleng kencang, "Tidak mau!"

"Hah, maumu apa sih?!" dia jadi kesal.

"Naru..Naru tidak ingin pisah sama _Vampire-chan_, hiks, hiks.." hah, dia menangis lagi.

"Bocah, bukannya kau tidak suka denganku, kau takut padaku sejak pertama kita ketemu kan?"

"Sekarang Naru baru tahu kalau _Vampire-chan_ itu tidak jahat, jadi..jadi Naru.."

"Ya?"

"_Vampire-chan_ ikut sama Naru ya? Tinggal sama Naru, nanti Naru kasih deh semua mainan Naru," pintanya dengan _puppy eyes_.

"..."

"Hah, sayang sekali bocah. Aku harus menghilangkan ingatanmu tentangku malam ini juga." ujarnya cepat. Sebenarnya berat juga baginya untuk berpisah dengan anak kecil sepolos ini, anak kecil yang pertama kalinya mengucapkan rasa suka padanya, dan anak kecil yang pertama kali menciumnya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau semua keluarganya tahu dia sempat berhubungan dengan Naruto, bocah ini bisa diincar,

"Hilang, maksudnya?"

"Em, bagaimana bilangnya? Jadi semua ingatanmu sejak pertama kita bertemu akan hilang."

Oke, perkataannya tadi sukses membuat manik Saphire itu membulat dan berkaca-kaca, sungguh tidak tega.

"Eh! Na..Naru tidak mau! Jangan hilangin ingatan Naru! Hiks, hiks, huaa!" Naruto menjerit dan menangis semakin kencang.

Dia harus apa?

Tangan yang tadi masih erat menggenggam bajunya perlahan mengendur, Ia dengan pelan menurunkan Naruto yang masih menangis.

Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata di pelupuk sana, "_Nee,_ dengarkan aku bocah. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku menghilangkan ingatanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk kencang, "Iya, iya, iya! Hiks, hiks, jangan dihilangin!"

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan tapi berjanjilah satu hal."

"Apa?" isak tangis Naruto perlahan mereda, membuat ia sedikit lega.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan pertemuan kita pada siapa pun,"

"Sama _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ tidak boleh?"

"Tidak, hanya kau dan aku yang boleh tahu, mengerti?"

"Hiks, hiks, ja..jadi Naru akan ingat _Vampire-chan_ terus?"

"Ya, asal kau berjanji."

"Hum! Naru janji!"

Senyum di wajah yang entah sudah lama tak ia keluarkan kini sudah terpampang di rautnya, terlihat cantik dan tulus, tangan Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Naruto lembut.

"_Arigatou nee_ bocah, sudah suka padaku."

"Ja..jadi _Vampire-chan_ benar-benar akan pergi?" isakan itu kini terdengar lagi, mau tak mau Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Ya,"

"Na..Naru tidak bisa ketemu _Vampire-chan_ lagi dong? Hiks, hiks, terus..nanti gimana Naru-" perkataan bocah pirang itu terhenti saat jari telunjuk Hinata kini berada tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, seberapa jauhnya kita berpisah, kalau memang sudah takdir pasti nanti kita bertemu lagi. Entah kapan, tapi apa kau percaya itu?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Iya," isakannya menghilang menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Bagus, nah sekarang waktunya aku harus pergi. Kau segeralah ketuk pintu rumahmu, aku yakin kedua orang tuamu sudah menangis karena menunggumu."

Pemuda kecil itu mengangguk paham, dan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, Hinata hanya bisa memandang itu semua, Hah, sekarang dia juga harus pergi.

'Ya, selamat tinggal bo-' batinnya terhenti, langkahnya membeku saat..

"..."

"_Vampire-chan_!" suara teriakan Naruto kembali terdengar. Gadis itu reflek membalikkan tubuhnya, dan-

**Sret,** tangannya tiba-tiba tertarik ke turun, dan hampir terjatuh, "Bocah sekarang apa lagi?" Ya, Naruto menariknya lagi, pemuda kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

"_Nee,_ tadi kan aku sudah menciummu _Vampire-chan_, jadi sekarang giliranmu!" bibirnya memanyun sekilas,

"..." sedikit terdiam, ia kembali terkikik geli. Hah, sudah berani menantangku ya, dasar bocah.

"_Vampire-chan_,"

"Oi, bocah nakal, kau sudah berani memerintahku~"

"Apa-"

**Bletak!** Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di kepalanya.

"_Ittai!_"

"Eh! Kenapa kau malah memukulku!" ringisnya kesal,

"Jangan seenaknya meminta ciuman dari seorang _lady_, Naruto~" dapat ia lihat wajah terkejut Naruto saat mendengar ia memanggil namanya. Bukan dengan sebutan bocah lagi,

Masih setengah membeku, Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin, gadis itu langsung menarik lembut tangan tan Naruto, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi,

**Cup,** ia mencium pipi tan itu sekilas, dan tak lupa berbisik, "Sampai jumpa, Bocah. Senang bertemu denganmu, walaupun aku tidak mendapatkan mangsaku hari ini." ucapnya seraya kembali bangkit dari posisinya, dan mengacak surai pirang bocah di hadapannya.

"..."

"_Jaa, matta_~"

Dan tanpa menghiraukan tubuh Naruto yang masih membeku di sana, Ia kembali melompati atap-atap rumah, dan berjalan menjauh. Sambil tak lupa melihat pemuda kecil itu dari kejauhan, masih tetap membeku,

"..."

"Hah, bisa kacau kalau dia tidak bergerak-gerak," desahnya pelan, seraya bersiul memanggil bawahannya.

"..."

"Kalian ketuk pintu rumah di sana, dan pastikan bocah kecil itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan selamat~" perintahnya pada sekelompok kelelawar di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam, sudah waktunya ia harus pulang. Masih berloncat-loncatan di antara gedung. Senyum di wajahnya entah kenapa tidak hilang-hilang sejak tadi,

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi bocah," bisiknya pelan,

Ya, dia Hinata Hyuga, _Vampire_ yang selalu blak-blakan, membenci hal-hal yang merepotkan, gadis yang sangat tidak senang berburu pada malam hari. Sekarang ini,

"..."

"_Saa_, kita tebak apa kau masih mengingatku lagi kalau sudah besar nanti Naruto Uzumaki, bocah kecil yang merepotkan~"

Mungkin merasa hal-hal seperti itu tidak buruk juga. Khusus untuk hari ini sampai seterusnya. Yah, semoga saja~

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga~" senyuman di wajahnya terpatri untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huaa, ternyata ada yang riview juga fic abal Mushi, padahal masih gaje luar biasa lho #gampar# ahaha Mushi seneng banget, dan sesuai janji Mushi apdet kilat! XD Yeei, lepas sudah beban di hati #plak#

* * *

**Big Thanks Too :**

* * *

**HinaHimeLovers8****, ****Vicestering****, ****Mchsyafii****, ****nanaleo099****, ****bohdong palacio****, ****june25****, Guest**** 1, ****yuriski suryani****, ****Hikaru Reisa****, Zuuki, Guest 2, aaira, ****Gilang363****, ****Namikaze Sholkhan****, ****Kyumey****, ****Melda Heartfillia****, ****neng avie chan****, ****aimseven****, ****tsukihime4869****, ****dha pan 9****, ****Namikaze Rezpector****,****Chimunk-NHL****,****kiki andrian94****, Mr. Translators, Gray Areader, Blue-senpai, yeruyerudaru, shiro19uzumaki, ****and all Silent reader XD**

* * *

**Balas Riview dulu bagi yang tidak login~**

**Guest 1 : Iya, Hina (RTN) emang galak, dan keren! #plak# Mushi juga suka! XD iya, Narunya di sini manis banget #cubit pipi Naru# XD**

**Zuuki : Ahaha, Hina kalah terus sama Naru :3 ini udah apdet kilat! :D**

**Guest 2 : Sip" chap apdet! :D**

**Aaira : Huaa Arigatou! TOT7 makasih sudah menunggu! Chap apdet :D**

* * *

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
